Perpendicular Worlds
by Nakamura Arashi
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was your typical below-average high school student. Failing tests, tripping on flat surfaces, sleeping during classes and so forth. All of those changed after he had saved a certain Chinese kid from getting run over by a truck. He goes into a coma and...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Arashi does not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Cheerfully humming, a certain brunet was strolling along the busy streets of Namimori on his way to home. A goofy smile found itself creeping its way on his face when his humming became full-blown singing as he thought of home. Finally he could let his guard down (if one could even call that 'guard'—it's not like he could do anything against his tormentors but run away—the last time he had done something stupid like standing up against them, he only winced at the memory) and blissfully enjoy the rest of the day. He wasn't all too pleased with what had happened that morning, after all. (Although it wasn't really much of a surprise to him—he had lived through his middle school days like this anyway—but still.) He just received nothing but insults and beatings that morning, and he wanted a break more than anything else.

'Honestly,' he thought, dragging the curve of his lips down and sighed, 'do people nowadays have nothing better to do?'

He then continued to hum to himself, shrugging. "Oh well. As I thought, my high-school life wouldn't be much different after all. Not much of a surprise there."

Then the boy quickly snapped out of his (somewhat pitiful) thoughts when he felt something near his foot, and before he knew it, he was kissing the ground (in a way absolutely unbecoming of a high-schooler, Tsunayoshi thought with horror).

Embarrassed, he stood up and brushed his clothes and hastily grabbed his school bag that landed near him. Looking around his surroundings with a frown accompanied with a flush on his cheeks, he hoped no one had seen him trip and fall because of being too deep in his thoughts ("Oh, so he could think too, huh?" he imagined his bullies commenting). However, when he heard of some snickers near him, he quickly gave up the motion of him being unnoticeable.

'Psh. I'm only noticeable when I manage to do something stupid. I mean, I may be no good, and I may be an idiot—a clumsy idiot, at that—(He felt himself go even more depressed at the thought.) but that doesn't give them the right to fool around with me.'

He sighed for the nth time that day, exasperated. 'Oh well!' he crookedly smiled to himself, trying to cheer up, 'It's not like I'm one of them bullies—then I'll really be no good.'

The boisterous beeping of an incoming truck interrupted his thoughts. It was rare that noise erupted in Namimori, with that scary Disciplinary Committee President biting people to death. He had had a run-in with him once, and Tsunayoshi had thought that nothing in his life could be scarier. Naturally, he whipped his head towards the source, wincing at the pain in his neck afterwards. However, the pain was soon forgotten when his mind had processed the sight in front of him.

There was child, five years old or so, with a large oblong head, a wide forehead and braided hair wearing typical Chinese clothing who was crossing the road.

The road in which the honking truck was on.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not the type of person that would let harm come to other people if he could help it, regardless if he knew them or not. All the thoughts that were running through his head immediately flew as adrenaline rush consumed his entire self, making him run towards the kid.

People watched in horror as the child, seemingly unaware of the danger that was heading her, was about to get run over. By the time they had noticed the kid, it had been already too late, and they were just waiting for the accident to happen.

But then, a flash of brown appeared ("He was too fast for my eyes," one would comment later while still in shock.) and pushed her far from death's door.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a relieved person.

He smiled…

And then, nothing.

* * *

From far away, a shaded figure observed the incident. A sly smile appeared on the person's face as he turned his back and walked away.

"Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Arashi does not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The sound of a worried voice from a phone could be heard echoing in the suddenly silent kitchen. A brown-haired woman about in her thirties slackened her hold on the phone as she slid downwards to the floor.

With tears pooling in her eyes, she slowly muttered to herself, "N-no... Tsu-kun...? My Tsu-kun...? Ran over...? Not my Tsu-kun... Please, dear God, not my Tsu-kun...!"

* * *

Footsteps that were rapidly growing closer and closer and the door that suddenly burst open almost gave the receptionist a heart attack. As she breathed in deeply to calm her heart, she turned to the person who had caused the ruckus. However, before she could say anything, the woman in front of her cut her off.

"My son, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." the stranger started out, panting heavily, "I was told he was confined here. What room... What room is he in now?"

Eyes that grew wide turned into eyes full of sympathy. She knew Sawada Tsunayoshi well enough since he was quite a 'regular' in the hospital. When she had heard of the poor boy getting into an accident because he had saved a child, she couldn't help but let a few tears slide down. The lad was unbelievably kind and naïve; a rarity for high-schoolers nowadays. He had always smiled at the doctors and nurses with such pure, true eyes—even at her, the receptionist.

Now that she looked properly at the woman, she could see the resemblance between them. Skipping the protocol of asking her her name and relation to the patient, she told young Tsunayoshi's mother his room number. The woman threw a thankful glance at her as she rushed to the nearest staircase.

The receptionist closed her eyes and prayed to God that the world would not lose this innocent boy.

* * *

Sawada Nana felt that she had ran past millions of rooms before she arrived at her son's room. As her hand was about to reach for the doorknob, she hesitated, thoughts of how her son would look like when she opened the door popping into her head. Being a mother of only one, she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost her precious child. Flashes of them laughing together, her cooing at him, her teaching him how to cook and them sitting on grass watching fireworks light up the sky like everybody else in Namimori went through her mind. She breathed in deeply as she tried to prepare for the sight.

However, as she opened the door, she realized no parent could be prepared to see their child injured.

She slowly staggered to the bed that her son lied on as her mind tried to process the sight.

Bandaged from head to toe, multiple machines attached (including a life-support one, she realized in horror), a pale face, Nana had had a hard time recognizing her son.

She remembered how he had looked that morning; he was wearing a half-pout, half-scowl on his face as she, grinning, pushed him to the door, insisting that he give the bracelet he had bought yesterday to his crush, Kyoko-chan, that day. His cheeks had adorned an charming hue of pink and gave his mother a kiss before going outside (but not before tripping). It was a perfectly normal day. Who would've known that this... this abominable incident would happen to her son?

Nana felt tears slipping fast from her eyes. She couldn't lose her tuna-fish. He was her adorable child—regardless of him being a high-schooler now.

As she thought about losing her son, a door creaking open snapped her out from her thoughts. Nana picked herself up, wiping the tears that just wouldn't stop. She looked behind her and saw a doctor. Probably the one that's in charged of her Tsu-kun, she thought, a heavy feeling foreboding in her chest.

The doctor bowed in respect as she bowed back. "Mrs. Sawada, I presume?" he questioned.

Nana nodded her head in answer, a billion of questions she wanted to ask herself appearing in her mind.

"Doctor?" she started, gathering her courage, "How's my... my son...?"

The doctor looked away, focusing his eyes on Tsunayoshi. Like many others, he knew of the kid. A kind heart and kind smile—he was the embodiment of purity. He smiled sadly as he fixed the glasses upon his nose.

She suddenly had a bad feeling about the smile.

* * *

Nana had to put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming, cursing the world of its unfairness. Furious, sorrowful tears kept dropping from her eyes as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

Why was the world _so_ cruel to her son?

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sawada, but your son has gained too much injuries, both grave and minor, from the impact. He had a serious concussion, five broken ribs, a fractured arm, three broken fingers and a broken leg. He had also sustained injuries that needed stitches and others that caused serious internal bleeding. Right now, he is in a deep state of coma; it is unknown if he would be able to wake up. And if he is able, it would be difficult to assume physical therapy immediately, given your son's current disposition."_

In a way uncharacteristic of hers, Nana punched the wall beside her. She slid down to the floor as she continued sobbing, the darkness consuming her body.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's eyebrows twitched for a while before he finally opened his eyes, revealing an amazing color of chocolate brown. The smell of antiseptic attacked his senses, and he scrunched his nose, as if trying to get rid of the disgusting scent that he was all too familiar with. He then blinked his eyes in quick succession to get rid of the wetness that had pooled there before suddenly realizing where he was.

He was in a hospital.

He slowly sat up, bringing up an arm to rub his watery eyes. He tried to remember what had happened before, and all he got was a headache.

'Speaking of headaches,' Tsunayoshi thought, 'Reborn, that jerk, where is he? I think I kind of remember now... I fell off a cliff or something during his hellish training. Geez. Although I do wonder how...'

'There's definitely something suspicious about it.'

A figure next to him shuffled, as he brought his eyes to the sight of his mother beside him.

This raised a red flag in his mind.

Why was his mother here?

She shuffled some more before fluttering her eyelids open.

Why was his mother here...

Her eyes immediately widened as she saw him awake.

...in Italy...?

* * *

**Hi, guys! And before you say anything, I actually typed this on my mobile, (and let me tell you this, it sucks), so there are tons of errors here. Touch screens hate me, I swear. ****Anyway, mistakes are there for sure, so please, when you notice them, don't hesitate to tell me! Also, I'm not too sure when the next chapter is coming up, but I guess it'll come up when it can, okay?**

**Thank you!**


End file.
